


Sherlock, John, Indoor Picnic

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are hungry after a case.<br/>Mini-fic from title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, Indoor Picnic

Sherlock and John stumbled through the door of 221b Baker street, giggling, high from the thrill of solving a particularly unusual case involving a power drill, an uncut emerald and an old Nirvana t-shirt. 

Exhausted and starving they debated calling for takeaway but 10 minutes seemed too long to wait. Noting that every table was covered in stacks of paper John decided an indoor picnic would have to do.

‘Grab some cushions Sherlock, I’m making toast.’


End file.
